1. Technical Field
The present invention relates an insertable probe, and more particularly, to an insertable probe for diagnosis of lesional tissue in real time, which can collect lesional tissue in the human body and inspect the collected lesional tissue in real time, and a method of manufacturing an electrode thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, general methods for diagnosis of a lesion of the human body include imaging diagnosis using X-rays, ultrasound, and endoscopes.
Although various information (size, location, progress, and the like) of a lesion through imaging diagnosis may help a doctor make a diagnosis, tissue of a portion that is doubted to be lesional tissue must be collected and inspected for clear diagnosis of the lesional tissue. That is, a biopsy must be performed on the tissue.
In order to collect a tissue sample, a hollow needle is used to suction a considerable amount of lesional tissue, or surgery is performed to expose the lesional tissue.
In biopsy, a series of complex procedures for physical or chemical processing after collection of lesional tissue takes several hours to several days, causing a possibility of variation in actual characteristics of the tissue in the course of the procedures.
In determination of biopsy results by pathologists, diagnosis reliability can be increased when quantitative diagnosis data is added at an initial stage of a disease.
When a biopsy is performed on a lesion that is small or located at a dangerous position, various problems can occur. For example, in the case of the thyroid gland, since it is difficult to find an accurate location of a needle even with the help of an external imaging apparatus (ultrasound waves), a success rate of biopsy is low and the number of biopsies is limited due to the small size of the thyroid.